Bookworm aka The Actress
by MrsWonderer
Summary: "Kau, Granger, kau menarikku kedalam pesonamu yang tak terbatas."/Apa yang akan terjadi, saat Draco Malfoy mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dia sukai ternyata seorang yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng?/Rated T to M/Pairing : Draco.M - Hermione.G and Astoria.G - Ronald.W


**NOTE :**

**Berlatar di dunia muggle biasa. Mungkin sedikit OOC. Masih bimbang  
****harus memberi rated M atau tidak untuk beberapa umpatan kotor dan  
****penggambaran adegan 'anu'**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua tokoh adalah milik J.K Rowling.**

**Pairing :**

**Hermione G. – Draco M.  
****Astoria G. – Ron Weasley**

**Bookworm a.k.a The Actress**

POV Astoria G.

Wah, wah, lihatlah siapa yang baru melangkah masuk ke kelas itu! Si pangeran tampan, pacarku! Lebih tepatnya sih tunanganku. Haha.

Beruntungnya aku, bisa mendapatkan sosok pangeran itu sebagai calon pendamping hidupku. Merlin, aku bahkan harus berpura-pura mau bunuh diri dengan pisau—yang sudah kutumpulkan sebetulnya—kalau orangtuaku tidak datang ke rumahnya 2 hari yang lalu untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai hubunganku dan Draco—yang sebelumnya hanya berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Sebetulnya, tidak sulit mengingat kami berdua ini memang sudah dijodohkan sejak lahir. Kaum bangsawan memang hanya boleh berhubungan dengan yang sebangsanya, yang sama-sama berdarah biru, yang sama-sama berdompet tebal dan sering jadi sorotan media.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Draco harus menyetujui keputusan orangtuanya. Tapi, ah, bodohnya si Draco itu! Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memakaikan cincin di jariku. Dia hanya melempar kotak cincin ke atas kasurku saat berkunjung kemarin—aku yang mengajaknya ke kamar, berharap akan terjadi sesuatu, yeah—dan menyuruhku memakai cincin itu sendiri. Tapi, tak apalah. Sekarang aku dan Draco memakai cincin yang sama. Satu di jari manisku dan satu di jari manis Draco. Suatu saat akan berganti dengan cincin yang baru dan yang lebih mahal saat kami berada di depan altar di gereja, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Tunggu..

Apakah itu jari manis Draco yang berhias cincin ular? Ya, cincin berukiran ular! Hei, dia tidak mengenakan cincin pertunangannya! Dia melepasnya! Berani-beraninya….

Meski begitu, Draco masih tampak tampan dan elegan. Dia duduk di bangku yang jauh, jauh sekali dariku. Bangku yang tepat berada di sudut kelas. Bangku yang langsung saja dipenuhi kerumunan cewek-cewek kecentilan yang berusaha menggodanya—mengajak karaoke bersama atau apalah itu. Anehnya, Draco, tunanganku ini, seolah menikmati perhatian yang tumpah ruah padanya! Oh, aku salah. Bukan Draco namanya kalau tidak menyukai posisinya sebagai pusat perhatian.

Sementara itu, sebagian anak laki-laki di ruangan itu menatapku. Aku duduk sendiri di bangku paling depan—baru kusadari daritadi aku memandangi Draco sambil melongo—ya, SENDIRIAN. Padahal aku sudah menyebarkan gosip hampir ke seantero kelas bahwa aku dan Draco bertunangan. Bahwa ia akan duduk di sampingku sampai kami lulus nanti. Bahwa pria-pria lain sebaiknya mundur secara teratur daripada membuat Draco cemburu dan naik pitam.

Nyatanya, sekarang aku yang cemburu berat.

Yang benar saja! Aku, Astoria Greengrass, anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan dengan aset dan kekayaan berlimpah—nomor dua di daerah ini setelah keluarga Malfoy yang nantinya akan menjadi milikku juga setelah aku menikah dengan anak semata wayang mereka—tidak akan cemburu dengan jalang-jalang yang berkerumun di sekeliling meja Draco itu! Palingan mereka hanya jadi mainan sementara untuk Malfoy, atau permen karetnya. _Habis manis sepah dibuang_, begitulah. Kasihan sekali mereka.

Berusaha memperbaiki mimik wajahku, aku melipat tangan dan meletakkannya di meja. Argh, Draco. Tahan emosimu, Astoria. Kau tidak mau seluruh sekolah men-cap-mu sebagai gadis pencemburu yang tidak berkelas.

"Tori, bagaimana ini?" Pansy Parkinson, gadis jelek yang selalu menganggap dirinya itu sohibku—padahal dia tidak lebih dari _bawahanku_—datang dengan wajah cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" nada dalam suaraku begitu dingin, membuat Pansy terlonjak kaget.

"B..b..baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggumu," Pansy duduk kembali di bangkunya, tepat di belakangku.

Saat itulah, muncul seorang cowok terjelek di dunia—dengan rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas keluarganya—Ronald Weasley. Aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Weasel, mengikuti kebiasaan Draco. Sialan, Weasel sedang berjalan menuju mejaku.

Daaaan, benar saja! Dia menghempaskan tasnya di bangku di sampingku, lalu dengan gaya sok _cool_ dia duduk disana. Setelah sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan gaya yang membuatku jijik—dan membuatku bergeser belasan senti darinya—dia lalu menatapku. Nyengir lebar. Oh Tuhan, Weasel, hentikan itu. Itu membuatmu semakin mirip sapi betina.

"Good Morning, Astor…."

"Enyahlah."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Maafkan aku, aku telah bertindak terlalu jauh memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Izinkan aku mengulanginya, eh? _Good morning, Ms. Greengrass_."

"Kau menjijikkan."

Aku memandangi seluruh kelas, berusaha mencari bangku kosong yang bisa kududuki—dimana saja asal jangan dengan Weasel!—tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialku. Tidak ada bangku kosong selain bangku di samping Neville Longbottom, dan aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Pansy pernah duduk dengan anak itu, dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana dia mengupil dengan jari telunjuknya. Euh.

Belum habis rupanya kejutan hari ini, masuk lagi seorang anak yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat. Anak yang berambut coklat yang keriting tidak beraturan dan berkacamata. Kacamatanya bulat, dan langkahnya yang ragu-ragu mencerminkan seorang kutubuku. Shit, makin banyak saja anak-anak aneh di kelas ini.

Dia mencari-cari bangku kosong sementara beberapa anak cowok mulai bersiul-siul heboh. Ron di sebelahku juga ikut bersiul dan matanya terarah pada kaki jenjang si kutubuku yang hanya tertutup kaus kaki warna putih. Akhirnya, cewek itu duduk di samping Longbottom. Saling bertukar senyum dengan anak jorok itu, lalu si kutubuku sibuk membuka tasnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

Mataku menangkap pergerakan yang tidak biasa dari Draco, yang duduk di belakang Longbottom. Biasanya Draco juga termasuk _badboy_ yang suka menggoda anak-anak perempuan yang baru masuk, tapi hari ini.. Ada yang berbeda. Draco hanya memandangi si kutubuku dengan sorot mata yang.. Entahlah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Draco tertarik dengan kutubuku itu.

POV DRACO

Ini hari yang menjengkelkan. Sungguh.

Pertama-tama aku terbangun di samping Greengrass, tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Jika aku terbangun di samping perempuan lain—yang polos bagaikan kelinci masuk ke perangkap serigala, dalam kasus serigalanya adalah aku—mungkin aku masih bisa menyeringai sambil memutar kembali memori akan 'sesuatu' yang terjadi semalam. Tapi ini tidak. Sekarang akulah yang masuk dalam perangkap iblis jahat yang terobsesi denganku.

Aduh, mati aku. Ada iblis jahat yang begitu ingin menguasaiku.

Dan iblis itu bergerak perlahan di sampingku. Merentangkan tangannya, menguap, lalu menatapku. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lenganku—demi Merlin, enyahlah—dan suaranya yang lembut masih saja terdengar seperti lengkingan jelek di telingaku.

"Selamat pagi, Draco."

"Greengrass."

DIa tampak tak suka. "Panggil Astoria saja."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu."

"Oh ya? Lihat ini."

Dia memamerkan cincinnya padaku. Ingin sekali aku memotong jari manisnya itu agar dia tak bisa mengenakan cincin dari pria manapun—termasuk cincin yang kuberikan dengan terpaksa padanya tadi malam—seumur hidupnya. Salah. Mungkin aku harus menghilangkan semua jarinya.

"_Oh ya?_" aku menirukan nadanya, berharap dia akan menjadi kesal. Tapi dia malah tersenyum, seolah aku begitu menyukainya sampai menirukan suaranya yang menjijikkan itu. "Coba kau ingat, siapa yang memasangkan cincin itu? Apakah aku? Tidak. Anggap saja kau bertunangan dengan dirimu sendiri."

Astoria Greengrass memasang tampang cemberut—yang bagi pria lain akan tampak imut sekali, tapi bagiku itu tampang setan—lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya di lenganku. "Aku tidak suka nada dingin itu, Draco."

Persetan dengan keinginan ataupun ketidaksukaanmu. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Draco!"

Kuambil kemejaku yang tersampir di sofanya. Kamarnya sangat luas, tapi seingatku aku punya ruang belajar yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya ini.

Tanpa memedulikan seruan bernada protes yang memanggil namaku berulangkali—membuatku merasa jijik sampai meludah di depan pintu kamarnya—aku berjalan keluar. Keluar dari rumahnya yang megah—bahkan rumahku lebih besar lagi, layaknya istana—menuju mobilku yang terparkir di garasinya. Aku bersyukur pasangan Greengrass senior belum terbangun, dan satpam mereka sedang tidak berada di pos jaga. BMW Sport-ku dengan kap terbuka siap membawaku keluar dari neraka ini.

Dan masuk ke neraka kedua.

Semenjak hari itu, semenjak Mum dan Dad menyetujui pertunangan itu, aku merasa rumahku begitu panas seperti dikelilingi api. Jika di Greengrass Manor, iblisnya adalah pasangan Greengrass dan putri bungsu mereka Astoria, maka di Malfoy Manor ada 3 iblis bernama Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy dan Theodore Nott.

Barangkali aku lebih jahat daripada raja setan, karena dengan enteng menyebut ayah, ibu, dan sepupuku dengan sebutan iblis. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Sekarang saja, aku baru masuk ke ruang makan dengan raut wajah yang kuyakini, terlihat sangat lelah. Aku sudah mandi dan memakai seragamku, dan bermaksud turun untuk menikmati sarapan yang tenang. Tau-tau saja, aku sudah dirundung pertanyaan oleh Mum dan Dad.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Astoria semalam?" itu pertanyaan dari Mum.

"Bagaimana, apa dia mau memakai cincin darimu?" itu pertanyaan dari Dad.

"Huh, _mate_, beruntungnya dirimu bisa menikmati perawan itu," itu pertanyaan dari Theo, yang disusul dengan pelototan dari paman dan bibinya. Dia hanya menyeringai ke arahku.

Pertama kali aku melihat Theo, saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Dia begitu kurus, ceking, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan rambut yang tumbuh sehelai-dua helai di kepalanya yang nyaris botak. Syukurlah, sekarang dia sudah berubah. Perubahan yang spektakuler dari sebelumnya yang mayat hidup dan sekarang menjadi salah satu bintang sekolah yang tampan, dengan bodi atletis dan sanggup memukau banyak cewek. Walau tetap saja, akulah bintang sekolah yang nomor satu.

Aku mengambil setangkup roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang kesukaanku, lalu duduk di samping Theo. "Dia bukan _perawan_," bisikku pada Theo. Theo nyaris tersedak rotinya sendiri, lekas menenggak susu di gelasnya dengan kasar, lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Mum mengingatkan Theo yang seharusnya menyeka mulut dengan sapu tangan, tapi percayalah itu semua sia-sia saja. Sifat urakan memang sudah mengalir dalam darahnya sejak lahir.

"Apa maksudmu, _mate_?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan di mobil."

Betapa bersyukurnya aku setelah melewati sarapan yang suram—karena dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh harap dari Mum—dan langsung menuju garasiku. Garasi yang besar dan bertingkat. Lantai 1 adalah koleksi mobil Dad, lantai 2 adalah koleksi mobil Mum, dan lantai 3 koleksi mobilku dan Theo. Theo tak begitu suka mengoleksi mobil mewah. Dia hanya punya sebuah Porsche hitam hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke 16 dan Avanza putih yang tidak begitu mencolok—mobil pasaran yang harganya murah. Dia lebih suka berangkat sekolah menunggani motor Harley milikku. Aku menyarankan padanya supaya membeli motornya sendiri, tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan paman dan bibi, katanya. Huh.

Akhirnya, hari ini kami naik Porche miliknya. Saat mobil sedang memasuki lift—lift luas yang akan menurunkan mobil kami ke lantai 1—dan Theo berusaha fokus pada kemudi mobil—yang sudah tidak disentuhnya selama sebulan itu—aku membuka mulut dan menceritakan kejadian semalam, mulai dari kotak cincin yang kulempar sembarangan sampai tingkahnya yang sok imut tadi pagi, yang sukses membuatku mual.

"Jalang itu," mulutku sudah mulai pegal saat mobil Theo memasuki lapangan parkir sekolah, "dia kira aku tidak tau hubungannya dengan Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, dan siapalah itu, bocah tolol ingusan…"

"Vincent Crabbe," tukas Theo dengan tenang, menyegarkan ingatanku akan bocah malang yang dimanfaatkan Greengrass untuk menjadi tempat contekan selama setengah tahun di kelas 2. Belakangan, setelah tau dia hanyalah orang serendah itu dimata Greengrass, dia pindah sekolah. Greengrass bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk bersedih, karena dia segera mendapat penggantinya.

"Ya, bocah itu. Kita tak pernah tau kalau seandainya Greengrass pernah di_tindih_nya kan?"

Sepertinya Theo terlalu merealisasikan bayangan Greengrass yang di_tindih_ tubuh Crabbe yang besar malam-malam, sampai ia bergidik ngeri. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" aku mendengus. "Bahkan menyebut nama depan Greengrass saja aku harus mencuci mulutku berulangkali. Rasanya hina sekali, kotor jika menyebut namanya.."

"Tetap saja dia tunanganmu, _mate_."

"Diam. Kau sama sekali tak membantu meringankan masalahku."

Begitu menemukan tempat kosong, Theo langsung memarkirkan Porschenya. Dengan sengaja membuat ban mobilnya berdecit dan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menarik perhatian beberapa gadis di dekat parkiran. Mereka langsung berbisik-bisik dengan heboh dan memandangi mobil kami sambil tersipu-sipu.

Saat kami turun dari mobil, rombongan gadis-gadis itu langsung menyerbu kami dan menanyakan hal-hal remeh seperti, "Cuaca hari ini cerah ya, Malfoy?", "Bagaimana kabarmu?" atau "Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu mengendarai mobil, Theo." Apapun itu, mereka mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sama yang dipakai Greengrass, dan itu membuatku mual lagi. Sebenarnya, aku memang tak pernah suka dengan suara wanita kecuali Mum. Tapi, demi kencan satu malam aku harus rela membagi-bagikan senyumku pada mereka.

Dan membuat hati setiap kaum hawa di dunia ini, meleleh.

Theo memberiku pandangan aku-melakukan-semua-demi-kau dan nikmati-gadis-gadis-itu-_mate _. Akhirnya rombongan para gadis terpisah menjadi dua, ada yang mengikutiku ke kelas dan sisanya mengikuti Theo ke kelasnya—rombonganku yang lebih banyak.

Tibalah kami di depan ruang Tata Usaha. Untuk masuk ke kelas, kami perlu melewati ruangan ini dan masuk ke pintu di sudut menuju lorong kelas 3 IPA 1. Kelas yang dipenuhi orang pintar, atau tepatnya anak-anak bodoh yang orangtuanya membayar mahal supaya anak mereka bisa masuk ke kelas itu. Bahkan uang pun bisa membuatmu lulus tanpa harus ikut NEWT—ujian akhir untuk siswa-siswi sekolah antah berantah ini.

Di sana, ada seorang siswi—baru kah? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini—sedang mengobrol dengan Madam Pomfrey, petugas tata usaha kami. Siswi itu tertawa mendengar lelucon wanita setengah baya di depannya—padahal jarang-jarang Madam Pomfrey bisa membuat lelucon yang bermutu.

"Ya, ya! Dia bahkan bilang, 'Saya kehilangan jadwal pelajaran saya,' dan memintaku untuk menyiapkannya lagi. Betapa konyolnya—"

Benar kan, semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan wanita yang matanya berwarna biru itu, semuanya hanyalah omong kosong. Dia sudah bekerja di sekolah ini sejak umurnya 19 tahun, katanya, dan dia senang menjabarkan kisah-kisah lamanya saat masa pertama mengabdikan hidupnya untuk kepala sekolah kami, Prof. Albus Dumbledore. Yang namanya kusebut belakangan itu, percayalah, jauh lebih membosankan daripada Madam Pomfrey.

Telingaku menjadi lebih sensitif saat lewat di dekat siswi itu.

"Saya sangat berharap bisa menjalani hari yang menyenangkan disini."

"Tentu, tentu, Ms. Granger! Saya yakin itu. Murid-murid disini sangat ramah—"

Tch. Ramah? Omong kosong itu. Jadi, Granger ya. Granger. Nama yang membosankan. Tidak bisa diutak-atik seperti nama Harry Potter yang kujadikan 'Potty' atau Ronald Weasley yang kujadikan 'Weasel'. Tapi, aku sudah jarang memanggil Weasley dengan sebutan itu, karena kebiasaanku ini ditiru oleh iblis gila yang dipenuhi obsesi terhadap aku—Greengrass.

Dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis disekelilingku, aku memasuki lorong yang dipenuhi pintu di kanan kirinya. Mengingatkanku dengan lorong di gedung Kementrian tempat Dad bekerja. Di tempat itu juga ada Weasley senior, pemimpin keluarga-berambut-merah yang posisinya jelas berada jauh dibawah Dad. Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke Kementrian.

Kubuka pintu menuju kelasku—pintu dengan plakat hitam di depannya dengan huruf-huruf emas bertuliskan 'XII IPA 1'. Perutku seperti disodok dengan tongkat kayu atau tongkat sihir Merlin yang hanya ada dalam legenda. Gila, ada Greengrass duduk di bangku paling depan sedang tersenyum padaku. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bangku yang ada di sebelahnya dan matanya masih tak mau lepas dariku.

Aku mendengar gosip yang telah disebarkannya sejak kemarin—aku akan menikah dengan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Malfoy!—dan jujur saja, itu mengganggu. Juga mengurangi jumlah cewek-cewek yang berkerumun di sekelilingku ini. Mereka jadi takut untuk mendatangiku. Oh, yang benar saja. Tidak ada satupun cewek di dunia ini yang mau berurusan dengan Greengrass. Dia itu nekat menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapat tujuannya. Mau tak mau, membuatku harus menelan ludah mengingat tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah 'Menikah Dengan Draco Malfoy'.

Akan kubuat dia malu sampai rela mengubur dirinya sendiri kedalam tanah.

Alih-alih duduk di samping Greengrass, aku duduk di sudut belakang ruangan, di bangku yang masih kosong. Tepat di depanku, ada Neville Pantat-panjang. Maksudku, Neville Longbottom, si anak payah yang wajahnya sangat di bawah rata-rata, dan punya kebiasaan jorok—mengupil dengan jari telunjuk—yang membuatnya tak punya teman sebangku sejak bulan lalu.

Bisa kulihat, hah. Si Greengrass itu sedang melongo memandangiku. Aku tidak memperhatikannya dan mencoba fokus pada seorang siswi yang roknya sangat pendek dan rambutnya lurus berwarna ungu. Huh, _cosplayer_.

"Hey manis," aku memasang senyumku—senjata pamungkas untuk menakhlukkan hati wanita manapun yang masih cukup waras untuk melihat ketampananku. "Mau duduk denganku hari ini?"

Wajahnya merona, pink. Oh, itu hanyalah hasil polesan sedikit _blush on_ diatas bedak yang tebal. Seandainya dia tau, itu malah membuatnya terlihat pucat seperti hantu.

"Tapi.." dia kelihatan bimbang. "Greengrass.."

Aku menempelkan telunjukku di depan mulutnya. Wajahnya bertambah pink. Aneh. "Sudahlah, jarang ada wanita yang mendapat kesempatan emas seperti ini. Terima saja."

Dia mengangguk, lalu dengan semangat pergi ke mejanya dan mengambil tas berbahan denim. Cowok yang duduk disebelahnya langsung protes—"Katanya kau mau duduk denganku?"—dan dihiraukan oleh siswi tadi. Setelah kembali dengan tasnya, dia duduk di sebelahku dan diiringi dengan pekikan "Cie" dari teman-temannya. Wajahnya menjadi sangaaaaat.. sangat pink. Gadis-gadis itu lalu mulai menggosipkan hal-hal yang sama tak bermutunya seperti lelucon Madam Pomfrey. Karena tak ada yang cukup menarik untuk diperhatikan, aku sedang menonton Weasley paling payah dalam keluarganya—yang nama depannya Ronald—sedang mencoba merayu Greengrass. Greengrass berusaha mengusirnya, dan tampaknya sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong yang bisa menjauhkannya dari Ron. Sial baginya, saat ini tinggal tempat duduk di samping Neville yang kosong. Memang duduk disana bisa membawanya lebih dekat denganku, tapi tetap saja, seorang seperti Greengrass—baik dia maupun kakaknya, Daphne Greengrass—tidak akan mau mengambil resiko lengan bajunya terkena kotoran hidung Longbottom.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kerumunan siswi di depanku kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Saat itulah, siswi yang tadi kulihat di Tata Usaha muncul di ambang pintu. Kelihatannya dia ragu-ragu, lalu masuk ke kelasku. Kehadirannya semula tidak begitu diperhatikan orang sampai dia tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri, dan kacamatanya yang bulat—kalau saja dia juga punya tanda aneh di dahinya, aku akan menyangka dia kembarannya Potter—nyaris terjatuh, semua pria di kelas melihat dia dan mulai bersiul-siul gaduh. Rambutnya yang keriting berwarna coklat dan membentuk semak di kepalanya bergoyang-goyang saat dia dengan malu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu duduk di samping Neville. Dia tersenyum ke arah Neville, dan begitu pula sebaliknya yang diberi senyum memberi senyum kembali. Tangannya lalu sibuk mengubek-ubek tas mencari sesuatu.

Kuhiraukan keberadaan siswi—mungkin aku yang pertama tau nama belakangnya Granger—itu dan mencoba membuka percakapan dengan siswi di sebelahku.

"Rambutmu bagus. Kau baru mencatoknya?"

Dia langsung cemberut, dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bisa-bisanya-kau-tidak-memperhatikanku-teman-sekelasmu-selama-ini-? dan kemudian menjawab, "Rambutku memang sudah lurus sejak dulu."

Apa? Aku belum pernah segegabah ini. Mulutku tidak bisa dikontrol, dan harusnya aku sudah tau bahwa dalam percakapan pertama, kita dilarang untuk sok-maha-tau-segalanya. Biarkan si gadis yang menceritakan semuanya, dan berpura-puralah seolah kita sudah tau tentang hal itu sejak lama. Berpura-pura seolah kita sudah memperhatikannya sejak dulu. Sudah tertarik dengannya sejak dulu.

Kelihatannya, pikiranku kacau sejak melihat si Granger tersandung. Ya ampun, mana mungkin aku tidak kacau, roknya nyaris tersingkap! Otakku memaksa ingin melihat pemandangan indah yang malah tertunda itu. Sabar, sabar. Kalau melihat gaya gadis itu sih, harusnya jam istirahat nanti dia akan tersandung minimal dua kali.

Heh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Granger terus?

**To be Continue**

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry for typo, OOC, keanehan yang bertebar dimana-mana dan juga alur cerita yang terlalu lambat. Saya hanya ingin kalian menikmati cerita ini—saya seorang pendatang baru disini!—dan saya harap kalian mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic. Nikmati saja tanpa harus berpikir bahwa ini karya seorang amatiran.**

**Saya tidak janji kapan akan melanjutkan fanfic ini—tapi saya usahakan sesegera mungkin!**

**Saya juga sedih melihat bahwa jumlah Dramione sudah berkurang drastis semenjak wajah Daniel Radcliffe menjadi sangar (haha ngaco) maksud saya semenjak Harry Potter sudah tidak Berjaya lagi. Marilah kita nonton Spongebob saja (hahaha *ketawa hambar*)**

**Maafkan author yang terlalu bawel dan karyanya yang kurang sempurna ini. Akhir kata, RnR, kritik saran dan pendapat kalian akan sangat membantu untuk menyempurnakan karya author kedepannya.**

**Kamis, 5 Februari 2015. 14.41 WIB (waktu penyelesaian fanfic ini saat diketik di )**

**Salam semanis Cokelat Kodok, MrsWonderer a.k.a Chepiy.**


End file.
